This proposal emphasizes inter-disciplinary human biopsychological experiments aimed at problems of the relation between responses of the nervous system and behaviorally determined cognitive processes, including information processing, semantic meaning, and memory. The overall goal is to understand the fundamental mechanisms involved in the action of the nervous system and the behavior it mediates, and consequently involves both neurophysiological and psychological aspects. The proposed research is organized around electrical recording of brain responses during specified tasks dependent on controlled stimuli. Using information processing experimental designs and multivariate analytic techniques, the aim is to relate specific aspects of perceptual and psychological processes (objectively defined) to specific components of human Evoked Potentials recorded from scalp monitors. Having identified a number of Evoked Potential components related to various information processing functions, research testing the tentative interpretations of some of these Evoked Potential components is proposed. Further studies are planned of a specific EP component related to storage in short-term memory. The proposed work on semantic meaning is designed to further test the generality of the Evoked Potential effects, obtain data relevant to the interpretation of the semantic effects, and refine and further delineate the relation between Evoked Potentials and connotative meaning. Experiments are also proposed which extend the research to denotative meaning and examine the representation of numerical concepts in Evoked Potentials. The clinical significance of this research is that it affords a means of discriminating specific components of central impairment in those areas involved in perception, memory and higher mental processes and has relevance in neurology, physiology, psychology, neuropsychology and biopsychology.